At2g06040.1/MSA
>gi|4388727|gb|AAD19765.1| 461 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein thaliana ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -M---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------TILRSREIPS-------VSPKPLP---K ----ESDTEPSTPARTLEP---------ELHRSPDETAPELGLVDEPTHTTR-------- ----------------------RRSLRLAHQ-FDGDDCVTEKEVSVDEKFLSLRSGKRVA KRGVD--------YGIEIESSKFDFDLKLGESASKT------------------------ ------------------------------------------KRVCVDLVEET------- ----------------I-VKNESEDSVDL----------------------------EDK SSSGVLGDSLAEKW------------------------------------YVVEVENE-S NNKGKGIMEDSYGESDVICGQSYEKQSSSMGRRRYTRE---------EKGKGIMQVEDVS SPVTVEIVEVDEEEMEIESLVNSEKPPDVSVTELAATMANVEQAQNRENSNEIGNDSRT- QHFRDIAERIAHRFAHFDAQVEEEEDLSDKEGEQQVE--------DWPGPFSTAMKIIKD REEYTTPHVGIGVSNK-ERSSPTIWVPRSNFSFPP-RKAPSLQELS-------------- -----LRVLVKNADAI--------------------TSLDYVPDTLRVKLCQLLCDSRRM DLHFLDLLVQGSPTEICVPDCSWLTEEEFTECF--------------------------- KNCD--TS---------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------NLMVTY----------FFL------------------ ------ >gi|115389074|ref|XP_001212042.1| 583 residues, 50 /line conserved hypothetical protein terreus NIH2624 ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------MLPP---------DSL F----------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------LTLKT---------------------- ---------------------------------------------NWHRQSLGPDGFPSV REA------ERQQSVDTPSDAQ-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------AQD--------------- --------AEESETNA---SESPEQKKKRKRKEAATLAKIKQSKEFARRKA--------- ----------------RRIGEPDDDDD--------------------------------- ----------------------LIAREM-MDEKSRPLPGQLENCELCGKRFTVTAYSK-T GPNGG-----------LLCAKCSKELAN-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------DEK- KAKA-------------------------------------------------------- ------------KKRGP-RTGRRQNQSNLLDGITQ-QGALSLAEMC-------------- -----TKKVADNINDI--------------------EEFGDLPSQLLHGLSQILSKRRVL TPRTLNLFLRPDLESIDIYDSAKLETDDFQKIF--------------------------- AFMP--GLKHVNLRFAGQMKDRV-----FEYMIDRDLKVRHLQLDAANLISDKCWRKLFQ KL-----------------------GPQLESLKLSNMDSSFDDETVKVLCESC-PGLRRL KLKECWKMSTSSLQAIST----LRSLEHLSLGFV---------QDADPNDLLELVSHLGP NLRTLSLEGFPNAD----DSLL-SAIHEKCHS------LTKLRFTGNAVCTDKGFAGLFT DW---HNPPLEIVDLSSTRDVDNANPDGPTD-ATGLASQGFIALM-GHSG---------- ------------AKIEKLNMSSCRHVSRTAFEEVFAEGK--------------------- ------------------TYPQLKELDVSFHTVMDDYLVGCIFRCCPELKKVIAFACFNV REA----RI--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------PKGVALIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------GLKAQDAIVVEGA---------------------------- ------ >gi|119482552|ref|XP_001261304.1| 640 residues, 50 /line DNA repair protein Rad7, protein fischeri NRRL 181 MLVANIGTAGMDLRSEKGGSVG-------------------------------------T LGRFGKFFHSSTGTRP-----------------------VIHRPVTTPSYTTLGESNHSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------DFLASN---------------------- ---------------------------------------------NISAAQIHQDYQRRV RQA------EREATANEPADEL-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------EEE--------------- ---------DEYEDND---GETAEQRKKRKRKEAATLAKIKQSKEFARRKA--------- ----------------RRTGEPDDDDD--------------------------------- ----------------------VIAREM-MYQKSRPMPGQLENCELCNKRFTVTPYSK-T GPNGG-----------LLCAKCSKEVAD-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------DER- KSKA-------------------------------------------------------- ------------KKRGP-RSGRRQNQSNLLDGIVQ-QGALSLVEMC-------------- -----AKKVADNHNDI--------------------EEFGDLPSRLLRRLSQIFSKRRIL TSRTLHLFLRPELNFIDIYDAAKLETDDFHKIF--------------------------- AIMP--ALNNVNLRFAGQIKDRV-----VEYMIDRDLQVRQLQLDAANLVSDTYWRRLFQ KL-----------------------GSQLESLKLSNLDFSFDDETVETLCRNC-TALKRL KLKQCWKIGSNSLRAIST----LPTLEHLSLDTV---------QELEIEPFLQMVNTLGP NLRTLSLEGFRNAD----DRLL-DLIHDKCRL------LSKLRFSDNALCSDRGFVNLFT DW---ANPPLRFVDLSSTRDVDNANPNGPVE-AIGLASQGFIALM-NHSG---------- ------------STLQKLNISSCRHISRAALEEVFSEEK--------------------- ------------------TYPFLQELDVSFHTVMDDFLIGRIFQSCPAIKKVVAFACFNV RDV----QV--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------PVGVALVG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------GLKAQHSIVIEGPA-----S--G------------------ ------ >gi|70987423|ref|XP_749125.1| 642 residues, 50 /line DNA repair protein Rad7, protein fumigatus Af293 MLVANIGTAGMGLRSEKGGLCW-------------------------------------N FWKIWKIL----------------------------------------SQLDRNTASDSQ TR---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------RYPLSN---------------------- ---------------------------------------------NISAAQIHQDYQRRV RQA------EREVAANEPADEL-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------EEE--------------- ---------DEYEDND---GETAEQRKKRKRKEAATLAKIKQSKEFARRKA--------- ----------------RRTGKPDDDDD--------------------------------- ----------------------VIAREM-MYQKSRPMPGQLENCELCNKRFTVTPYSK-T GPNGG-----------LLCAKCSKDVAD-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------DER- KSKA-------------------------------------------------------- ------------KKRGP-RSGRRQNQSNLLDGIVQ-QGALSLVEMCAKVNIFEQSFDMSC SRTDRIQKVADNHNDI--------------------EEFGDLPSRLLRRLSQIFSKRRIL TSRTLNLFLRPELNFIDIYDAAKLETDDFHKIF--------------------------- ASMP--ALNSVNLRFAGQIKDRV-----FEYVIDRDLQIRQLQLDAANLVSDTYWRRLFQ KL-----------------------GSQLESLKLSNLDFSFDDETVETLCRNC-TALKRL KLKQCWKIGSDSLRTIST----LPTLEHLSLDTI---------QDLEIEPLLQMVNTLGP NLHTLSLEGFHNAD----DRLL-DLIHDKCRL------LSKLRFSDNALCSDRGFVNLFT NW---ANPPLRFVDLSSTRDVDNANPDGPVE-AIGLASHGFIALM-NHSG---------- ------------STLQKLNISSCRHISRAAFEEVFQEEK--------------------- ------------------TYPFLQELDVSFHTVMDDFLIRKIFQSCPAIKKVVAFACFNV RDV----QV--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------PVGVALVG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------GLTAQHSIVIEGPA-----S--G------------------ ------ >gi|121711215|ref|XP_001273223.1| 577 residues, 50 /line DNA repair protein Rad7, protein clavatus NRRL 1 ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------MHNSN---------------------- ---------------------------------------------NISAAQIHQDYQRRV REA------DQDVAASETQNEV-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------TED--------------- ---------EEYEEDP---SESAEQRKKRKRKEAAALARIKQSKEFARRKS--------- ----------------RRTGEPDGDGD--------------------------------- ----------------------LIAREM-MHEKSRPLPGQLENCELCSKRFTVTPYSK-T GPNGG-----------LLCAKCSKEIGN-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------DEK- KSKA-------------------------------------------------------- ------------KKRGP-RTGRRQNQSNLLDGVAS-QGALSLVEMC-------------- -----TKKVADNHNEI--------------------EEFGDLPSRLLHRLSQIFSKRRIL TPRTLNLFLRPELNSIDIYDAAKLETDDFHKIF--------------------------- AIMP--ALMRVNLRFAGQIKDRV-----IEYMLDRDLKVRQLQLDAANLVSDSSWQQLFQ KL-----------------------GSQLESVKLSNLDYSFTDETVERMCESC-VALQQL KLKQCWKLGNDSLSAIST----LSALEHLSLDLV---------QETSGEVLLQMISTLAP KLRTLSLEGISNAD----DRLL-DLIHEKCLV------LAKLRLTDNSVLSDKGFVNLFT DW---ANAPLKFVDFSSTRDVDNSNPDGPAD-AIGFASQGFIALM-NHSG---------- ------------STLRKLNISSCRHISHAAFEEVFTEGK--------------------- ------------------SYPFLQELDISFLTVVDDFLMGRVFRCCPSIKKVVAFACFNV RQV----HV--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------PIGVALIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------GLKAQDSIVIEGTT-----S--G------------------ ------ >gi|145247835|ref|XP_001396166.1| 594 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein An13g00250 niger ------------------------------------------------------------ -------MANRRQTRN-----------------------Q----IRGP---------HSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------DFLASN---------------------- ---------------------------------------------NISAAQIQQDHLTRL RQF------ERQTAVERRETDH-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------VND--------------- ---------DEYK-NA---DESAADKKKRKRKEAVALAKIKKSKEFARRKA--------- ----------------QGTGDSDNDDD--------------------------------- ----------------------IV-REM-MCEDSQPFAYQLENCEVCGKRFTVTPYSK-A GPRGG-----------LLCARCSKELAD-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------DGK- KPKA-------------------------------------------------------- ------------NRRGP-RSGRRQKQSNLLDGLAQ-LGAPSLAEMC-------------- -----TKKVADNINDI--------------------EEFGDLPPQLLHRLSQILCKRRVL TSRTLNLFLRSELNFIDIYDAAKLETQDFEKIF--------------------------- AFMP--NLYHVNFRFAGQLKDKV-----VEYLLDRNLKIKRLQLDAANLISDECWQQLFR KL-----------------------GPQLESLKLSNLDSSLDDETVEVMCREC-TSLQRL KLKQCWKMGNRSLQAISQ----LISLQHLSLDFV---------QEICDEILLNTVSKLSP RLRTLSLEGLSTAD----DRLL-DIIHVNCRT------LTKLRFSDNAVCSDKGFVTLFT DW---DNPPLEFVDLSSTRDVDNSNPDGPVD-AIGLASQGFMALM-NHSG---------- ------------PGLQKLNIASCRHVSRSAFEEVFAAGK--------------------- ------------------TYPNLEEIDVSFHTVVDDYIVGRIFQCCPKLQKLVAFACFNL RDA----QV--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------PAGVALIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------GLKAQDPIVLQGHH--------Y------------------ ------ >gi|67528128|ref|XP_661875.1| 586 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein AN4271.2 nidulans FGSC A4 ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------MRRQTRN-----------------------Q----ISGP---------RSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------DFLASN---------------------- ---------------------------------------------NISAAQIHDDYQRRL REA------ESQ--ANEGQEER-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------LTD--------------- ---------EEYEDNI---GETPEERKKRKRKEAATLAKIKQSKEFARRKA--------- ----------------RRIGEPDDEDE--------------------------------- ----------------------LIAREM-LKERARPMPGQLENCEICSKRFTVTPYSK-T GPQGG-----------LLCPKCSKEVGD-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------KEK- KLQP-------------------------------------------------------- ------------KKKGP-RTTRRQNQSDLLDGITQ-HGALSLVEMC-------------- -----TKKVADNIQDI--------------------TEFGDLPWQPLRRLSQILSKRRAL TPRTLDLFLRPDLGFIDICDSGKLETDDFRKIF--------------------------- TFMP--ALTSVNLRFAGQLKDDV-----IDYMLDRNLSIRHLQLDSANLVSDLRWRQVFQ KL-----------------------GDKLETLRLSNLDSSLDDESIEVMCKHC-TGLRRL KLTQCWRMCDRSLRAIST----LPSLEHLSLDLI---------QETKTDSLVELVSRLGS NLRSLSLRGFSSAD----DTLL-EMIHNKCRH------LRKLRFSDNSVCTDKGFNELFL NW---LNAPLEIVDLSSTRDVDNTNPNGPPD-AIGLASNGFAALM-RHSG---------- ------------SAIRILNIASCRHISYAAFEEAFAEGK--------------------- ------------------NYPNLKELDVSFHGVMDDYLVGRILQCCPAIQKVVAFACFSV REP----QV--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------PKGVSLIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------GLRTQDSLA-------------------------------- ------ >gi|83770095|dbj|BAE60230.1| 611 residues, 50 /line unnamed protein product oryzae ----MSNSAGV---------TA-------------------------------------T LLSGVLQRANRRQTRN-----------------------Q----IRGP---------HSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------DFLASN---------------------- ---------------------------------------------NISAAQIREDYRRRL EEA------EHQGASEEPS-EP-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------AEN--------------- ---------DEAEQSL---DESSEQRKNRKRKEAANLAKIKQSKEFARRKA--------- ----------------RRIGEPDDDDN--------------------------------- ----------------------RIAREI-IYQRSRPMPGQLENCETCSKRFTVTPYSK-T GPNGG-----------LLCTKCSRSLED-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------DGK- KPKA-------------------------------------------------------- ------------KKRGP-RTGRRQNQSNLLDGIAQ-QGALSLAEMC-------------- -----TKKVADNINDI--------------------EEFGDLPSPLLHRLSQILSKRRAL TSRTLNLFLRPDLDSINIYDSAKLETNDFQKIF--------------------------- AFMP--TLTNVNLRFAGQLKNTV-----IEYLLGRDLRLKYLQLDAANLVSDSHWRRLFE KL-----------------------GPQLEALKLSNLDFSLDDETVEVLCRNC-TELRRL KLKQCWKVGHISLQALSS----LTSLEHLSLDLV---------QETSNDSLIKVVSTVGP RLHTLSLEGFPNAD----NCLL-ETIHDKCRS------LSKLRLSGNVVCTDEGFAKLFT GW---PNPPLEYVDFSSTRDVENSNLDGSRD-AIGLASEGLIALM-DHSG---------- ------------SAIQKLNISSCRHVSRAAFEEIFSDGK--------------------- ------------------VYPNMKELDVSFHTVMDDYLISRILQCCPVIKKLVAFACFNV RDV----RI--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------PVGVAMIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------GLKAQDTIVTEGRS--------------------------- ------ >gi|116197987|ref|XP_001224805.1| 639 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein CHGG_07149 globosum CBS 148.51 ------------------------------------------------------------ ----MAAGSRQAR--------------------------------------------QQR QI---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------AFDQSH---------------------- ---------------------------------------------NISAYQIRLDADARR RAA--------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------RDEQGEPANGDNQSNDQTSVASP-- AATPAVTASPAPTTRSRRAAAAPSREEEARKKEQKAIEKIKASKKFQKRKR--------- ------------------GVES-EDEDE-------------------------------- -----------------------LARALL--QSTAPLPGQQENCESCGKRFTVTAYSR-N GPNGG-----------LLCSPCSKELDK-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------DNA- AQKKKP------------------------------------------------------ ----------KRATGGA-VGRRRQLQSNILDGTYS-LGAKSLMTLC-------------- -----IETLAKNIDLA--------------------EDLGDLPSPIIDKIARKLSKHRLL DSRTLSLFLQPTTEEVCIYDGAKLSSDDFIRIF--------------------------- QTVP--GLKKLKVRNGIHFKGQV-----LDFLMTRNIELEDLYLHGANLLSKDKWKEYLE KK-----------------------GHALRALRVYFTDLHFGDEILALLPTTC-PSLTRL KVSHNQEVTGTGVAAIGQ----ISTLRHLSLDLR---------NEIHSDIYVDLLSKIGA GLETLCLTRVPQAD----NTVL-DAIHTHCRS------LTKLRITESEEMTDAGFVRLFR DW---ANPGLTIVDFQKCRQLDSARPRDNPD-GLGLCSDGFRALV-AHSG---------- ------------KTLRELNVHGCRHIAVGAFEDVFRSE---------------------- --------------VGGRQYEAMQKLEISFCEEVTDFVVGCVFRCCPSLRELNVFGCMKV RDV----RV--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------PRGKILVG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------VPNAKGMVIEGD-D-----DEDVCLWAAFGGDGRHINVEKG VLHGGL >gi|85102650|ref|XP_961376.1| 612 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein ( (AL451013) related to nucleotide exsicion repair protein RAD7 crassa OR74A ) MSP--------------------------------------------------------- ----TRSRQQNNRAGR-----------------------Q----IRGP---------QSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------DFLASH---------------------- ---------------------------------------------NISANQIRLDADARR RAA--------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------EQENGASSSSNQQQVAEDEVGE--- --SSTVTTSVT-----------VTTRTSRRKKDQKVIDKIKASKTYQKRKR--------- ------------------NAGEDDADDD-------------------------------- -----------------------LLDTLL--RERAPLPGQMDNCANCGKRFTVTAYSR-N HPDGG-----------LLCSPCGKEMDK-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------DAP- PKKKPA------------------------------------------------------ ----------KRAATGP-VGRRRQIQSKILDGTFQ-LGAKSLMTLC-------------- -----IETLAKNIDLA--------------------EDLGDLPQPVIDKIARKLSKHRLL NPTTLSLFLQPTADEVCIYDGAKLSADDYIRIF--------------------------- QTVP--GLKRLKARNAIHFKDEV-----MDFLVSRKTELEDLYLHGSNLIAEEKWLEFLE KK-----------------------GKSLQSLRVYWTDKHFGDSALAALPSSC-PSLVRL KACHNQKITGEGINHLAQ----LHHLKHLSIDLR---------NHVHSDVYVNVLSSIGP NLETFSITREIELD----NTVL-DAIHNHCRS------LQKLRITDSDVMTDEGFARLFT NW---ENKCLLFVDLQKCRQVDSANPRQNPD-NIGLCDRGFKALM-AHSG---------- ------------RKIQHLNVHGCRHISAKAFEEVFPSD---------------------- ---------------GKKVYPELKNLEISFCEEVTDFIVGSIFKCCPNLHELNVFGCMKV KSV----RV--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------PKGKILVG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------VPNALGMVIEGV-D-----DDEE------------------ ------ >gi|116497824|gb|EAU80719.1| 884 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein CC1G_04829 cinerea okayama7#130 MSVKGITKMPSLEFHPMVPRTP--KTPARSVFTFEGQTCVTPMSAAFDHDIPPRPGAPTP LAAMFGGSVYDAAGQSTPLGFPSKFPSVKREEDDPELIFA----ARSK---------NKS VTQPSRLVAALGLRARQFESNSENSDSDDDLFFDASGSGNDSLFGELELDDEAWSSDGVY GSDYENELEEDDEKDYVSGHYSENEGELSTVLEDAEEEDSEGLKDDPELAPDASLETVKE DCIGGVSEPSKEKADERTAQDTEYESPHERIHTPDSILDGVDS--GITHATIARRAATRQ QQQ-------QQDDDQQQDDGQ-----------------------QGDGQPQAGPSNAQP EASSSTSTPSRRP--SRAASRRVSGYGSDNL-----DDEDEDGDGDVEMKEAT------- --------DNEPEQQE--AVESPAPAKKRKLSKKA------------------EAKLKAE EKKKMKGKKG------KGGDDDDDYDDE-------------------------------- ----------------DDDPYTSLSKAMWTNSGSKPAPGSFENCARCKKQFTVTKYTMTA NPPPG-----------WLCHVCAKSSGQ-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------DPF- KKPA-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------AP-KKRKTAADKREITHFVE-NRLPTLVTIC-------------- -----IRLVTKHIDDV--------------------ESLGDIGTLNLEAIAKAMSKNRSL TPDNAKLFYNASNPRLTFYDATNITPAAFETLV--------------------------- YLNP--NLTSLRLDFCGQLDDTA-----FKVFCTSLPALTHIELLGPFLVRAPMWQE-FA KS-----------------------HPNLEAFLITQS-PRFDLECIKALVKHC-PGLKEL RLKEFAKMSDVFLEELA---ALGEGLTYLDISCPG-------GESCSEAAIIQLLESVGG SLKSLDVAKHDDIT----DRLLKEGLIPHVHH------LDTLNLSHLNELTDEGVGEFFS TW---ENPPLVHLDISRN---------------PDLGTKALEAIM-KHSG---------- ------------KTLEVLNINGFKDVEEPALRTIGRL----------------------- -------------------GKEMRKLDVGFCRNVDDFVIKAWLEG--------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------EEVNGV SDGSMSKKVWFDGAWRRVAYYSHE----LKS-------ILLS------------------ ------ >gi|119176943|ref|XP_001240323.1| 620 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein CIMG_07486 immitis RS ---------------------MTAGFLQRATEPEATGGWAR------------------- -LCQFEMANNNTRPRR-----------------------N----IQGP---------HSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------DFLASH---------------------- ---------------------------------------------NISAAAIRDSYQRRV ADA------AQQNDVESTVDTP-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ --------EDEEEDSV--Y-EEVEATRKRARRNL-------------------ATAKANA KKKQKAKRSG------DHEDSDDDDD---------------------------------- ----------------------ELLETM-MYQKRKAVPGQLANCEICSKRFTVTPYSK-S GPEGG-----------LLCTQCSKKQTA-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------EEK- KAKA-------------------------------------------------------- ------------KVRKPSKRGRRQNYSNLLDGIAQ-SGAFSLLETC-------------- -----IKKVADSIHDI--------------------DEFGDLPEGLLHRLSQILSKRRVM TPRTLELFLRRDVSSIDIYDCAKLETEDFQKIF--------------------------- AFMP--YLERVNLRCAGQFKDST-----LEYITSRESHIRELQLDSSNLVSDECWQKFFK TC-----------------------GHKLESLKLSNLDCSMGDETIEQMVKNC-QNLRRL KIKECWRPGNESLKSIST----LTGLEHLSLDFM---------QETDLETLGQLIHNVGP NLRTLSLRGFKNAD----DRIL-EAVHQRCKR------LNKLRFADNATCTDKGYAHLFT NW---QAPPLAFIDLSGARHIDNAVPDGPEE-PVGLASEGFKALM-EHSG---------- ------------DKIETLNISSCRHVSFDAFASTFDESR--------------------- ------------------TYPKLKELDISFHTKVDDFLVNSIFKCCPALRRLIAFACFNI TGA----KV--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------PSGVALIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------GVNACSSIAIED--------GVA------------------ ------ >gi|125603655|gb|EAZ42980.1| 871 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein OsJ_026463 sativa (japonica cultivar-group) ------------------------------------------------------------ -------MAGGSSAGT-----------------------P----WPSP---------STA LT--------------------------------------------------------LG LGLGPPAAD-----------------------GSLKSPGLAP--------------PPCR ----SLRLASGAVASGVAS---------PTTTPASSAPAAGADGA-------------SS GSGSASSGRRKGRAQAIPAPVASPTSAGEFGGGGEVRVWGGGNRSGEAAFISLQSGSRVA --------------------------------------------------------KRSM ELGVQMGGEMGLGSNG--G-G-------GAGGQVHDEMPHR-----------------NV DSSGKRRKIGMEIPYVSDSESDNDDDCILPGEDGSRMPVQLCAASDLIELNLFTMSMGRT DEGRMGDSV-----KTGK------------KKASGVTIRENDIPID---EHVHGQSSA-I GESIE-----------LLASPMRSALGENHAGMYSTEEERRQKARYDVKGKGKLYLGNDD SGAGTGIGKFSPDSKGKAKMVVEESSLSVSSGADQMDLNSVISEEVQSFPADHWEPRRR- ERARQRAIEMAPRFAFFKADEDGHSDDGDDDDDNAEELEPVPDPQDWPGPFSTAMRIITD REAKLRARELNSSNLN-KSANKVISWIPSKDRKSPLRSAPSLTSLC-------------- -----LQTLSNNAEAI--------------------ESLAGIPDELKNRLLSSLCHSRKM NVHLLGELMCDNPVTVQLSECSWLSEDDFETIF--------------------------- GKCRTEILQVLQLDLSGRCMPDYMLPATLAKVPNSMPLLKKISLKGNYRLSDSGLDTII- SA-----------------------APSLSSLNLCEC-SLLTSTGIENLANKLSLVLTEL YIDDCLNVDAMMILP---SLQKIKHLEVLSMSG---------IQSVSNKFVNELIPVHGS NLKELAFAGCLQLT----SSSI-KTIAGNCPQ------LSSLDLRNLNRLRDSAMRHLRN G-----CRLIKKIKLQR----------------NTFSDEAVYRFL-EQSG---------- ------------GYLTELCLNNVEKAGNLTAYAIARN----------------------- ------------------CSTHLEVLDLSFCRELTNEALGLIVDSCSSLRILKLFGCTQI TDVFLKGHS--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------NSLVTIVG----------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------IE GNIL---------------KQTGS-----------------L------------------ ------ >gi|146418934|ref|XP_001485432.1| 579 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein PGUG_03161 guilliermondii ATCC 6260 ------------MAR--------------------------------------------- -----------QKKST-----------------------G----VRGP---------NSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------EFLRVE---------------------- ---------------------------------------------GITDAFRRRQERSES V-----------ETSETSTGPE----------------------EA-----ETSNGTV-- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------SNN-EEVLVADPEE----DAIREAGRRKR------- ---------------AGK-YDSDDSDD--------------------------------- ---------------------EWVDD-E-SN-RNQDKFGETSECADCGKPFTLTVYSRYL AARKG-----------YLCDECNELVKE-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------QER- ASRR-------------------------------------------------------- ------------SQFA-ARKRRKKVALALLDR-TR-VRIPKLQDVC-------------- -----IRKITENIGDV--------------------DALGDIGQSNINKVAQILSKNRSL DETTIPLFLNPQITSLRLWDCSNVDSDSLNKIV--------------------------- AFCP--KIQSLTLFMCGQFHNDN-----LKYYGTNLLELTSLALNGPFLISETAWLDYFA DG-----------------------GSRLTEFELRNT-HRFGNDSLISLLEGCGSNLTSL KLSRLDGLKEESVYSLIPHYLLASKLVHLELSYP------HSEGLITDDLIINILSVTGD TLVSLNVDGCTDLT----DRFLIEGVAKFCPR------LTHLSMDSLDQVSNEGFSKAFE DYSKVNSGGLIGVNLRKC---------------GLLANEAVYSLL-KHSG---------- ------------KTLVELNLNSLRLLTKDLLIDVLLPHK--------------------- -VDKD-------SQFDPLDLPLLTTLDIGFVRVVDNMVLMLLGQKCPKLAILEVYGDNRS TKQ---ANV--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------RNDLLVIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------RQSDT-----------------A------------------ ------ >gi|50412609|ref|XP_457144.1| 630 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein DEHA0B04114g hansenii CBS767 ------------MAR--------------------------------------------- ---------RSNRNQS-----------------------G----VRGP---------NSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------EFLRVE---------------------- ---------------------------------------------GITDAFRRRQERGDP T-----------SREESPADRN----------------------ET-----EDSEVLLPS ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------V-PLDIHEN-NLDGEVDEEE----KAIRQAARRKRRAAKRRL GG-----RFP-----SDS-DDDDDNDD--------------------------------- ---------------------NYSDDDV-LG-NGFKKFGEEDNCVDCGKIFNMTVYSRYD RARKG-----------YLCESCNENLKQ-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------REK- TARR-------------------------------------------------------- ------------NQLN-ARKKRKKVAQALLDK-SS-IQMPTLQDIC-------------- -----IKKITQNIDDV--------------------DALGDIGQTNMNKISMILSKNRSL NNSTMTLFLHPGLKVLDFWDCSNVDSDSLNKIA--------------------------- SYCP--NLESLTLFMCGYFHNDN-----LKYYSSHLQNLTELSLNGPFLISDSMWQEYFE NG-----------------------GSRLSKFEIRNT-HRFGNDSLISLLENCGSKLTKL KLSRLDGLDSAPVYELIPHYLLTSNLTSLEISYP------YKEELITDDLLINILSVTGE SLTSLNVDGCSNLT----DRFLTEGIVRFCPN------LTHVSMKLLDQLTDEGFAAAFR EYSNVNSGGLINVQLTKC---------------TGLGNNAIYSLL-HHSA---------- ------------QTLVELSLNSIYNVDKDFLFQIFTDDYHPLKKSLKDSIESTSRRTEVH SSDEGNDETGMTKFYGKINFPLLTTLDIGFVRAVDDEILNFISDNCSKLTILETYGNNRC TLR---ANV--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------RNDLMVIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------RQNDI-----------------L------------------ ------ >gi|149248068|ref|XP_001528421.1| 684 residues, 50 /line conserved hypothetical protein elongisporus NRRL YB-4239 ------------MARR-------------------------------------------- -----QR---GRRTEG-----------------------G----VQGP---------SSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------AFLKSE---------------------- ---------------------------------------------GITDAFRARRERERE Q-----------QVANNPTEEP----------------------ETLESGSEGSDANTPS R----TGTPEAANT--------------------------PSRTGTPDSAEQSRRASSQV NIEQVGENRSGHGDNN--V-GVDQNEDDDDDDDDDDEI----RQMKRAAKRKLRAARRGA GSNGTKRRTA-----PGDGSDGDDSDD------------------------------SDK ---NDN------------DDYNDDDDDE-LQNVDMKKFGEDDTCVDCGDRFELSVYSRFI KEKTG-----------YLCDSCNQVLRE-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------RER- KAKA-------------------------------------------------------- ------------NQLA-ARKKRRKVAQALLNK-ST-VKLPKLQDVC-------------- -----IKKITQNIEDV--------------------DALGDIGQMNLNKIAMILSKNRSL NDKTISLFLSPDLKHLEFWDCSNVDSDSLNKIA--------------------------- SFCP--NLESLTLFMCGQLHNDN-----LEYFASNLKHLHSLSLNGPFLISDRMWQSYFE QI-----------------------RGKFVKFEVRNT-HRFGNESLLSLLECCGNELTSL KLSRLDGITKTEAYQEIPKYISRNKLVELEISYP------TNEDLITDELLIDILAITGE SLNYLNVDGCSGLT----EKFLLEGVSKYCRN------LTRLSMKNLDQVSNEGFAKAFE KFSKVNAGGLLEINLMKC---------------TDLGDDALYALF-NHSC---------- ------------HTLVEMSINSLYRVSKDFLSQIFTEDAHQFKINLRNKAK--------- -------EDSSIAHFHAIKLPLLTYLDASFVRAVDNEILTLISENCPKLQIIEVYGDNRC TNK---AVF--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------EDSLMVIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------RQTDD-----------------L------------------ ------ >gi|68466691|ref|XP_722541.1| 652 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein CaO19_1493 albicans SC5314 ------------MARR-------------------------------------------- -----QRSKQGSSSQS-----------------------G----VKGP---------NSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------EFLRNE---------------------- ---------------------------------------------GITDAFRQRRQREQE T-----------VNEGNENDND----------------------TNEPEQST-------- ----------------------------------------SAVEVTPEARRRSTRRSPSA -----------------------PVEDTKDTNDDDDEI----REMRRAAKRKLRAARRGS --TRQPRNRH-----DPDNSGGDDSSS------------------------------SSS GSDNDG------------DPNFSEDEDD-LGNLNMRKFGEQDDCVDCGQTFELTVSSRFL KEKNG-----------YLCNSCNQLLKA-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------RER- KAKM-------------------------------------------------------- ------------NQMN-ARKKRKRVAQALLNK-TD-VKIPKLQDVC-------------- -----IKKITENIEDV--------------------DVLGDIGQMNMNRISMILSKNRSL NNKTISLFLSPDLKSLQFWDCSNVDSDSLNKIA--------------------------- SYCP--HLESLTLFMCGQLHNDN-----LQYFATQLTKLTELSLNGPFLISDVMWQDYFE EA-----------------------GNRLTKFEIRNT-HRFGNDSLISLLTNAGRNLTSL KLSRLDGLNAADVYGMIPHFLSPSKLTHLEISYP------EKEELISDDLIISILSITGD TLVSLNLDGCSDLT----EKFLIDGVAQFCPN------LTHLSIQNLDQISDDGFAQALK EYSKVNVGGLLEVYLTKC---------------IGLGDKAIYELF-KHSG---------- ------------HTLVELSINSLDLLTKNFLSQVFTEDSHQFKKRLLQQLEES------- -------QDEEVEYYNHIRLPLLTYLDSGFVRAVDNELLSLIGESCPQLKIIEVYGDNRC TSK---ARI--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------RPGLMVIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------RQSDE-----------------I------------------ ------ >gi|149385826|gb|ABN65410.2| 619 residues, 50 /line nucleotide excision repair protein stipitis CBS 6054 ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------SRGSS-----------------------G----VRGP---------NSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------AFLQNE---------------------- ---------------------------------------------GITDAFRERRERELF Q-----------TAQEPTTVVE----------------------VVEEQTTT-------- ----------------------------------------SLSSLSARASRVSRRLRAA- ---------------------------LQEEQEEDPEV----EEIKKAARRKRRAAKR-- --------------------DSDDDDD--------------------------------- ----DI------------DDLDFSDIDE-LED-NVKKFGEEDTCVDCGNTFHLTVYSRYL KDSKG-----------YVCEECNEIIKE-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------RER- KARA-------------------------------------------------------- ------------NQQT-ARKRRKKVAQALLNK-TV-VRIPKLQDIC-------------- -----IKKISDNINDV--------------------DVLGDIGQINLNKLSKILSKNRSL NNNTMSLFLSPELKSLEFWDCSDVDSDSLNKIA--------------------------- SYCP--NLESLTLFMCGQLHNDN-----LKYYNSNLKKLTDISLNGPFLISEAMWQEFFD ES-----------------------DNRITKFEVRNT-HRFGNDSLISLLESSGKRLTSL KLSRLDGLDSSAVYDLIPHYIQTSTLTDLELSYP------NKEDLITDELLINILAISGE SLVSLNVDGCTGLT----DAFLIDGVSKFCPN------LTHLSMVGLDQITDDGFASAFE EYSKVNGGGLLNVNLCKV---------------TGLGDKAVYALF-KNSC---------- ------------STLVELNLNSLYKLSKEFLYQVFTDDHNVYKKKLQHRIDNG------- --ESSGETEPPLVLYNQTRLTLLTTLDIGFVRAVDDEILKLIGESCPKLSVLEVYGDNRC TSR---AKF--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------REGLMVIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------RQNDE-----------------I------------------ ------ >gi|150413888|gb|EDN09253.1| 600 residues, 50 /line conserved hypothetical protein capsulatus NAm1 -------------MYV-TLCLVVVCLLGSL------------------------------ -----------RIVAD-----------------------G----LEGR---------KDR SV---------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------QAFGDQIRSNYEQRL RQA---------QENEEQANGT-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------EYSNTNDQGDAELDEEM------- --------PDEPVE----------STGTRKRKSQAALKAIKAAKQ-------K------- ----------------KEQAKQDGDARI-------------------------------- ----------------------FNSMAS-GKKSGSLLPGQLENCEYCKKRFTVTSYSK-S GSKGG-----------LLCPPCSKREEL-------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------RDRQ- ----------------------------SKKS---------------------------- ------------LVNK-NKRSRRQNVSKILDGIVQ-SGAPSLVETC-------------- -----IKKVADHITDV--------------------DEFGDLPPDLILSISHILSKRRAL TSLTLDLFLRGDVTAIDIYDCGKLEEDDFHKIF--------------------------- ATTP--YLERVNLRFAGQLKDKQ-----LEYMMNHNKFIKHIHLDASNLISNEGWQNLFK TY-----------------------GSQLESLKLSNLDYSLDDKSISVMAKHC-TNLRRL KLKTCWLLGDDALSSIST----LSNLEHLSLDFL---------KETSAAALLEVVDRLGP NLQSLSLSSFKNAD----DTVL-DMIHQRCRR------LSKLRFSDNCICTDTAFALLFT DW---ENPPLTYVDVSGTRDVDNANPNGPED-PVGLASAGFQALM-NHSG---------- ------------KHLETLNICSCRHISHTSLSAAFDGTRN-------------------- ------------------KYPCLREFDISFHTSADDFLVLSIFKSCPALRKVIAFACFGI RDN---L----------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------DELCFE----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------IP----------HLSDL--FVI----------QLS------------------ ------ >gi|19075202|ref|NP_587702.1| 563 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein SPCC613.14 pombe 972h- ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------MSSGS-----------------------R----VRGP---------NSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------EFLRSQ---------------------- ---------------------------------------------GINASALGRARPPRQ S-----------EESAGQSTGT-------------------------------------- -------------------------------ESEVIQTPTSVEENNEDENSMS---T--- -------------------------------TTIEIPVVKRRNLRNQKKKKKT------- ----------------DEEAEDNEDTFS-------------------------------- ----------------------MNSRAG-FSYKAREHTGKLDFCAHCNCRFTITPYSKYS NSEKG-----------WLCYPCSRGAED-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------RSV- PELR-------------------------------------------------------- ------------TRKR-KALTRKKVAAATMDE--E-ISVPKLQDLC-------------- -----IRVIAEYINDI--------------------EAFGDIGQVNMDKISQIISKNRSL NDTTVKLFLSGGQTELKLYDCSKITADSLFQIA--------------------------- QYCP--NLQTLHLTYCGQMQDQV-----LHFYADHLTELTDVSFQGAFLVSSSEWINFFK KR-----------------------GSKLISLELTDT-ARIHVSVINAIVDCC-PNLISL NLSRIFYLDDECVRLLAG----CRNLVSLKIESPG--------GIINDGSILDVLNQIGS GLHTLSLSGCTKLT----DEVLKQGIGPCCGR------LKHLNLSGLELLTDDEASIVFG EWK--IQSGLETLSLRRC---------------LSLGDKTVRAVL-VNSG---------- ------------HTLRTLDLNGMSFVTDEALQYIVNF----------------------- ------------------PLPMLKALDVSWIRGMNDKLVCDFESKKPTLEKLLVWGDNHV LMP---S----------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------NRLLLIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------REV-------------------Q------------------ ------ >gi|22326928|ref|NP_680178.1| 544 residues, 50 /line unknown protein thaliana -------------MNSSDFPNDSRENRRINTDGEAIDALFM------------------- -ATEEAVTRDFLSGFQ-----------------------N----QD-------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------VEMEERKSTEADVV-KTGSDYWRDYEVKRNFKAAKHFALELHSD-L ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------KIVEKTEEEVEEEVIRDEDK- SEFRKA------------------------------------------------------ ----------KESIKK-RRQEISTTSDMEIDLNVR-RKAPSLVELS-------------- -----ARVLAQNFLAI--------------------KSLKLVPDHLRKKLSYLVSGLGEF DTRLMELLIEDSPSEICAKNCVQLVEDDLVKIF--------------------------- CDCDRVSLKVLILDLCGRSMTDYTINQFFKRAPNGFPSLTTLSLQGAFCLTDNALL-LIS KS-----------------------SPLLQYINLTEC-SLLTYRALRILADKFGSTLRGL SIGGCQGIKKHKGFSSSL--YKFEKLNYLSVAG---------LVSVNDGVVRSFFMFRSS ILTDLSLANCNEVT----DECM-WHIGRYCKK------LEALDITDLDKLTDKSLEFIT- ----EGCRYLKSLKLTSN----------------RFSDECIAAFL-EVSG---------- ------------GSLRELCLNKVRDVGPETAFSL---AK--------------------- ------------------VCKMLQFLDLSWCRRLKEDDLRRILRCCSSLQSLKLFGWTQV EDT---YLE--------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------ELSRSDVHITGLKLTSLYAH------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------LDNFYPSVGA----------KFF------------------ ------ >gi|39978261|ref|XP_370518.1| 610 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein MGG_07015 grisea 70-15 ----------------------MDGTPSLGRLVIKGLLDHI------------------- -A------------LN-----------------------H----SRRQ---------QAA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------EAVAAE---------------------- ---------------------------------------------AASNRPRSTNRN--- ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------GSSQRTSTSGPSNQSGN--L---PGAL TNASSVAALADGVNPT-------IYKKKLTKAEAKAIEHYKTTD--DFANAKQ------- ----------------Y-YQGNVEDEDQ-------------------------------- -----------------------LAR-M-FYFTAKKAVGQFENCANCGKRFTVTAYSS-A DPGGG-----------LLCTACGKELAK-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------EAP- KK--------------------------RKQA---------------------------- ------------ASGG-PIGKRRAAQSRVLDGTGS-IGVKSLVEIC-------------- -----IQHLSKNIELA--------------------DDLGVLPEHVVDRISRILAKRRKF NSEVLPLFLQPGTRALRIYDSANLSSQDMISIF--------------------------- QVIP--DLKILQLRNAIQFKNEV-----MSYLLDRPTKLEVLSLHGCNLITTELWERFFV EK-----------------------GQNLHTLQVYRCGDYFTDTLVAKAVEHC-PNLKRL KLQENLNVTYASLESLQS----LSKLEHLSLKLW--------NQDIPNPALVSLIDALGS KLQTLSLKLVEDAN----DTVL-QAIHRNCKS------LSKLRITGSKAFTDDALMRLFT NW---ANPPLRFVSFENCRSMTHGE---NLE-EVGLCDKGFGALM-AHSG---------- ------------RKIQHINVESCRHISAAAFLAAFDQDK--------------------- ------------------TYPDLETIEISFCENVTDFIVGSIFRSCPALKWIKVFGCMKV KDV---LV---------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------PRGRILIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------VPTAAGMQIE----------GYA------------------ ------ >gi|45185600|ref|NP_983316.1| 548 residues, 50 /line ACL088Cp gossypii ATCC 10895 -------------MYR-------------------------------------------- -----SRNKSK-AGDN-----------------------E----VRGP---------NSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------QFLREQ---------------------- ---------------------------------------------GISAESIKERWKSTR Q-----------SESQDSADAA-------------------------------------- --------------------------------------ETDSDKGDSDYDGSS---SDGA PESGL-----------------------------------ESSRASSRARSNP------- ----------------V-DSDEEEYEEGV----------------------------AAR ------------------------------------------------------------ -----Q---------GIRPKREPEMVQE-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------VLK- RRKQ-------------------------------------------------------- -------------ALQ-RRQAKRKRAMELLDR-KT-KRIPTLQDVC-------------- -----VAVIGESIMKHKEHSLS--------VNKHILDVLGGVSVHNMNKLADALSKSRAL NDRTLQLFLNVNLETITFHDCSNISADGYKSLA--------------------------- AFTP--HLRAVSLQMCGQLNNEA-----LLLMAEKLTNLRELYLDGPFLINDETWGIFFE RM-----------------------GDKLEAFHVSNT-HRFTDDSLQKLLLHCGGSLRSL KLSRLDSISNYALLPRY---LH-QDVHTLILQYP------SNEEDITDEIMINLLGVVGN SLKVLNLDGCTGIT----DSFLVNGLASNVRSGSDSCSLERLSLEELDQVTSDGFITFFS S---VQLPRLHYLNLRRC---------------HQLDDASIAEIWLNPCS---------- ------------KFLKELNLNSARNLTAAGFQLM-------------------------- ------------------SCPNLQQLNVGFVRCVDDKLLAHISECAPNLEIVEVYGDNLV TQN---ASA--------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------RGVTIIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------RQSDS-----------------I------------------ ------ >gi|46123055|ref|XP_386081.1| 634 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein FG05905.1 zeae PH-1 -------------MHRCERNNIKTKGKKKARATRSNNQNAQ------------------- -DQNGQTGQNGNRPAR-----------------------S----ITGP---------QSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------DFLASH---------------------- ---------------------------------------------NISAAQIRSTADARR R----------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------QAAAEEATEEDVNGNGE--S---SAAG ARSGRRAARSDENEAS----------SKRKMEEQKTLTKIKESKAFRKRKKNT------- ------------------DESD-------------------------------------- ---------------------DEIARAI-MDEGTGPLPGQMENCEICDKRFTVTPYSV-A GPNGG-----------LLCSPCGREIAK-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------ERQ- -------------------------GAPKKKVK--------------------------- ----------KQAAVG-GVGRRRAIQSRILDG--D-VGTKSLATLC-------------- -----VQTLAKNVDLA--------------------DSLGDLPEHLVDKIARMFSKRRLL KSETLPLFVQPNTEDVHIYDGSKLTEFDYMSIF--------------------------- QIAP--RLRHLKIRCGIQFKDEV-----MDYLLTRDTALETFYLHGANLLSEEKWHEFMQ AK-----------------------GQSLQGVQVYYTDNHFGDDSIAMLRDHC-PNLKRL KVENNQKLTNDGVKTIAD----LASLEHLGLQLL---------HKTRSDAYVKIIRSIGV NLQTLSLKIVTDID----DAVL-RAIHDNCRS------LVKLRITDCEVMTDFGFVELFT NW---ENPPLQFVDLQKCRQVDASRPRENPD-NIGLCSDGFKALM-AHSG---------- ------------HKLRELNVHACRHISREAFEEVFNENA--------------------- ------------------QYPELKKMEISFCEEVTDFVLDLIFRACPNIREVNVFGCMKV RNV----RV--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------PRGVILVG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------IPNAQGMMVE----------GSE------------------ ------ >gi|50286481|ref|XP_445669.1| 594 residues, 50 /line unnamed protein product glabrata -------------MYR-------------------------------------------- -----SRNRNRQGGPN-----------------------S----IKGP---------SSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------QFLKEE---------------------- ---------------------------------------------GISAEAIRNRWLQRQ V-----------KGGDKKEGSP-------------------------------------- -----------------------------------DEDKDTAFTTN-------------- --------------ND----------EEVKKDYDSESTLSDEPRLKREALEAN------- ------------------IVSDEEDEEDV------------------------------- -----------------------EYKEI-TPAKDESVSYE-ERMKRFNQDSDEEEYDE-S ASASIE---------PLVLPEKKVDKAT-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------IEK- KART-------------------------------------------------------- ------------VIQ--NRRKKQRRAANLLDR-KS-NAVLSLQALC-------------- -----IAKISQNIYKWQKDSEENRNNDHNVMFSHLREVLGGVSTENLNNLANALSKNRAL NDQTLQLFLKTDLEALTFHDCSKVSFDGYKTLA--------------------------- IFTP--HIKKLSLHMCGQLNNES-----LLYIAEKLRNLTSLYLDGPFLINEKTWVQFFE IM-----------------------KGRLEEFHVSNT-HRFTDKSLASLLINCGSSLKAL GLSRLDGLFNYALIPQY---LCNEEFHSLELGYP------YNDEDITDEVVINILGQIGH SLKRLVLCGCSDLS----DSVIINGIGAFIG---ENNRLEEIGLEELDQISNDSLLYLFS Q---IQFPNLRVCSFRRS---------------IQIGDDTIMELFQ-NAAV--------- ------------NTLEILNLNSLNSLTKESLLLL-------------------------- ------------------SCPHLKHLDVAFVRAVDDEVVGRLGKQNPKLSLMEVFGDPLV TEK---AKI--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------RPGITLTG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------RQSDS-----------------I------------------ ------ >gi|50302839|ref|XP_451356.1| 575 residues, 50 /line unnamed protein product lactis -------------MYR-------------------------------------------- -----ARSRRN-NDGS-----------------------G----VRGP---------NSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------QFLKEQ---------------------- ---------------------------------------------GISAENIRDRWLEAQ K-----------KEAEHPQET--------------------------------------- ------------------------------------QKDDSETESDEDLKAG-------- ---------------V----------AAKKRSRKPRAVKKQESSSSGESDD-D------- ------------------EDDDDEDDDDY----------------------------KAE ARLRRLRG------------------------------ADLEDSDEEEEVLPVSDRKK-- ---------------RMLTLTNGKKTSP-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------QLA- KARH-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------Q-QKKTRRKKAANLLDK-KD-SLISSLQDIC-------------- -----IKVIGKSIVEYNAQS----------MVEHIRDTLGGVSLENLNKLAQALTKNRAL NDDTLQLFLNTSLTTLTFYDCSKLSYEGYKRLA--------------------------- IFSP--HLESLSLQMCGQLNNEA-----LLYLAEKLPNLKELYLDGPFLINEDTWVQFFE LL-----------------------KGRLTAFHVSNT-HRFNDNALSAMLRNCGSSLESL GLATLDTVTNYALLPQY---LNSPNFHTLILEEP------SRETDINDEVIISLLGSIGQ NLRKLSLNRCTGLT----DSCIINGFLPFLSNS-GQSILTDLELEELDQITTDGIVLLFS S---LQFPLLKRCSLKRC---------------FALEDAAVVELL-LNSS---------- ------------STLEELNLNGLKSLTSKTFTFM-------------------------- ------------------ACPNLKQLNIGFVHCVDNEIVEKISKDNEKLTIIEVYGDNQV TGK---CSP--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------RNGVSIIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------RQSDS-----------------I------------------ ------ >gi|50551261|ref|XP_503104.1| 568 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein lipolytica -------------MRH-------------------------------------------- -----YRHRQAVTGSG-----------------------E----VRGP---------NSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------EFLKEQ---------------------- ---------------------------------------------GITRRRESSEPPDEV G-----------LEVGDQGQTS-------------------------------------- QTAIELSDNNTDDSSG-------------------------------------------- ----------------------------SSADEDDPDI----VRIRNLARRKR------- ------------------NWDESEDDPD-------------------------------- ----------------------MTSEEE-I--KGVKNPGQKDTCAVCGVLFVVTAFSR-N HKNDAL---------KLLCYDCTMEEVK-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------KEK- EAKK-------------------------------------------------------- ------------RDHN-LRKLRKKQAEALLDQKQY-IRVPKLQDMC-------------- -----ITLITTHIDHV--------------------EALGDIGGENKNKISRILSRNRRL DSETMKFFFDTQLKNLEFWDCSNIDSESLRMIG--------------------------- SFCP--NLEELVLGMCGRLRKED-----LLYLGEKLKSLASLYIDGAFLISGDTWNVFFD MV-----------------------GGGLKELTIKNS-HRISSENIVYMCEKC-PKLEKL VLSRLEGCTDPMGYEMAA--LTLGNLKEIEISYP------QDESLVSDDLISGLVSTCGP QLKSINLDGCSALT----DKTL-GTL-RACTA------LESLSLSHVDQLTDNGVASLFY QW---ENPGLSEIHMRKC---------------IALGDDSFRVLV-DNSG---------- ------------PTLKSISVNSWAEIGVDTVKTVC---K--------------------- ------------------SLPGLQDIDLGFCKGINDECVELLAENCPLLQKIEVYGDPGV TEN---CKV--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------GDGIKLIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------RMSDV-----------------V------------------ ------ >gi|58261138|ref|XP_567979.1| 600 residues, 50 /line DNA dependent ATPase neoformans var. neoformans JEC21 ------------------------------------------------------------ -----MSRR--SRAGG-----------------------A----VRGP---------SSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------SFLAGL---------------------- ---------------------------------------------GVEPSHRINAWGDRS A-----------VETPTSNGSN-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------QHPDPANVVSDENVEA-------- -----GPSRVGLGTPS----------LDEEGDLPVGFKRERGTNGDEDYKAKR------- ------------------VRAASIDSDDL----------------------------DAD DTPVVGHSA-----RTPKSAPQSSTNV---PAGPMRPIGEFMVCGECTKRFTVTAYTK-E HPTNSQ---------TYLCVQCCYALGI-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------DPF- AKPK-------------------------------------------------------- ------------KAAP-KKAVKKQNRAKIVHYEQR-RGVNSLGDIC-------------- -----IQLVGKYIENV--------------------EQLGDIGSINMDKVCRIICKGRRL TPETAPLFYSVERDSLDMYDCTRLTPEAFFTLA--------------------------- NLCP--NLQTLRLDLVGQMSTEV-----VSHWAKSLKQLKRIELHAPFLVRKEAWIELFQ AA-----------------------GERLEGFLVTQS-PRIDRETVHQLVKNC-PNLTEL RLAEIGRLDSEMLKELK---PL-KKLRLLDISSP--------ADSLTDDAIVDLLEAVGD SIEDLNLADNFDLT----DAIL-PAIVKYCPR------LQSLCLRNLTELTDEGVTAFFG SLQAKGHQGLRCIDMEKG---------------HELRDSALGALI-AHSG---------- ------------ETIEWLSLLGWKEVALEALNALVR------------------------ -------------------CKNLKYLDVGWCRAVNNFWVKDVLDGCHAIEQVRVWGCNEL SDG---VPR--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------KKGVKVIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------IETHS-----------------I------------------ ------ >gi|6322512|ref|NP_012586.1| 565 residues, 50 /line Protein that recognizes and binds damaged DNA in an ATP-dependent manner (with Rad16p) during nucleotide excision repair; subunit of Nucleotide Excision Repair Factor 4 (NEF4) and the Elongin-Cullin-Socs (ECS) ligase complex cerevisiae -------------MYR-------------------------------------------- -----SRNRPKRGGEN-----------------------E----VKGP---------NSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------QFLREE---------------------- ---------------------------------------------GISAENIKQKWYQRQ S-----------KKQEDATDEK---------------------------KGKAEDDSFTA EISRVVEDEEIDEIGTG------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------SGTETERAQVS-YDARMKLVPADSDEEEYETSHISDTPVSL-S SANDR-----------ESLTKKRQNTA--------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------KIIQ-NRRRKRKRAADLLDR-RV-NKVSSLQSLC-------------- -----ITKISENISKWQKEADES----SKLVFNKLRDVLGGVSTANLNNLAKALSKNRAL NDHTLQLFLKTDLKRLTFSDCSKISFDGYKTLA--------------------------- IFSP--HLTELSLQMCGQLNHES-----LLYIAEKLPNLKSLNLDGPFLINEDTWEKFFV IM-----------------------KGRLEEFHISNT-HRFTDKSLSNLLINCGSTLVSL GLSRLDSISNYALLPQY---LVNDEFHSLCIEYP------FNEEDVNDEIIINLLGQIGR TLRKLVLNGCIDLT----DSMIINGLTAFIPEK---CPLEVLSLEESDQITTDSLSYFFS K---VELNNLIECSFRRC---------------LQLGDMAIIELLLNGAR---------- ------------DSLRSLNLNSLKELTKEAFVAL-------------------------- ------------------ACPNLTYLDLGFVRCVDDSVIQMLGEQNPNLTVIDVFGDNLV TEK---ATM--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------RPGLTLIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------RQSDS-----------------I------------------ ------ >gi|66802658|ref|XP_635201.1| 902 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein DDBDRAFT_0183884 discoideum AX4 ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------MSS-----------------------N----VLNN---------HSI LN---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------SHTSSSQTSS-------VSPSLSSVNSN ----NNNNNDNNNNNLLQQ---------PTHSSSSSDTGEFINNSNFLNNSENKMANNNG NSVITSTLNEKGEPETITTTTTTTTTTTKRP-LDEIDDRNLKKVKEDFTTNNSSNNNINN NNNNNINNNNGDNYNNYNNNNNNNNYNNNNFNNNYNNNYNGNNSFDYNNNNNS---NVYF NNDRGNNYNNSYNDYN----------NNNNNNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT----------- ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------NTNTNTNTNNNNSF-NNNNNNNNNNNFNNSSNYNYDYNNKPYVN-S NNNNN-----------NNNNNFNNNINN-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------NNN- NRNKSPPPQYQTQISQQQPNNQQQQQLNNKNEN--------------------------- ------------LELE-DEDENLILNQNRKP-KKT-KTIHRLMDIC-------------- -----LEELVKNIDKI--------------------ETLEPLPDELCQKIIPLFQRRKIL SLKTLSLFRNCKLSRLELYGKEIAINDEWLNITKGLMKSTLSSINISKNNSLTDQGIASL SSLA--KLSSLDISYCEKIDGTG-----LEPLVDAGVPLQKLHMEGNSSLNLVKVFNSLS KLKTLNSLCVGNTNITDDMCKPLSLLTTLTHLDVARN-TQLGNQGLESISK--------- ----------------------------------------------------------CV NLIDLDISCCTKIN----ALGI-------------------------------------- -RHLGSLSNLQSLSAENC---------------A-IDDESMKYIG-TLKSLSSLSLINNP FSDTGAKNIGNLTLLTTLDLSMCANITDAALVHF----K--------------------- ------------------NLTQISKLNLNFCGNLTDSGVTSLTGGLGQLKTLGIIGCNRL LIK---VKHRPLVLLVEDNPLQIKVISKVMERYNFDVEVASNGQMALDMFKANPRYELVL MDMIMPIMDGLTATMLIREYERERGLKRTPVIIQTADSRESHKLICLAAGCDDFMTKPLD KRFVDRAWKLLNEEFDSTDNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSNNNNNSNNNNNSNNNNYNNNNNRENS GDNVNNNSSNINNGFSNI-RVNIN-----------------V------------------ ------ >gi|71004276|ref|XP_756804.1| 650 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein UM00657.1 maydis 521 ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------MS-----------------------N----VRGP---------TSA LT---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------EFLRER---------------------- ---------------------------------------------GITARNTNRFRRRDQ N-----------EQEAVATATA---------------------------AAVTNASSLPA PASPAPAPRTRGA--LARNGSS--------------MNFEEDDETDDDLPQAA---TASI EVEAKASTRSGYQTRS----------NGKKRAQPDQVVAEASSTLDGKGKKKA------- ------------------KNEQDEDDDDY----------------------------NPK GSSKKGKGPAREDWEDSLGLPQASSSRA-NHSYASRTPGSIAYCGMCKMKFTVTSYTK-M SEKGP-----------L-CHRCGPMYKG-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------PGG- VGAD-------------------------------------------------------- ------------DKAK-STPKKRQIRRKTLQDSVH-QSFPSLQRYC-------------- -----IEIVSRHIEDV--------------------EALGLIGFDSKDAISKSISKNRSL NPTTLQLFLSPFIKTLSLYDCSKLDSQSLQSIA--------------------------- TFAP--NLEHINLQLCGMLDNDA-----IDAWAQKLTKLKSIELYGPFLVRKEAWHRFFA AV-----------------------GPRLESFKIRES-PRFDLSCAESMVQHC-PNLREL GLAQIGPLDKTMLKPLE---SYGDQLTYLDISDPGVSAPGIPPKSLENDEVVSLLKAVGK NLTYLDTSKNIDLT----DRIIVEAISPCCHK------LKTLRLIGLENLKAETVAGMFA DWTLEGVTGISYLYLDRM---------------LKLDDSLMEPLL-THSG---------- ------------PDLVELSLNSVDGITDTGLEVLAN-AK--------------------- ------------------NLTKLETLDLSFVRAVDDDSLDKICRNIDSLKKVSVFGCNRI SDF---FR---------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------SDRVRIVG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------KEKYA-----------------A------------------ ------ >gi|111064159|gb|EAT85279.1| 564 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein SNOG_07813 nodorum SN15 ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------MAAERSKKKRKRDQDEAIAKIKKGKEAKKKASKK------- ----------------KKKGSDDESDF--------------------------------- ----------------------GDIMDM-SKKAPPPLPGQLKHCELCDKRFTVTPYSK-A GPDGG-----------LLCTPCGKEMQK-------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------EAKA QEKA-------------------------------------------------------- ------------KKPVV-RKGRRKLESNRLDGLTV-RGPKTLQQLC-------------- -----IEMLAKHSEDI--------------------DELGEMPEGIMNRISEIFSKKRAM NSTTMKLFLQPDMHSIAIHEAAYLETEDYDQIF--------------------------- AVCP--TVKRLSLRNCCQFKDSN-----IDYMIEKGKHLEELQLLGANLVSNDKWIELFI AR-----------------------GKDLKSLKVEWLDAAFDDQVVEALGTFC-PNLERL KIERCKKLGEDSIDAIAR----MEHLQHLTLRFY---------SEIPHEKLINLITSVGA NLRTLCLEHFLDASSEPTDDVL-DTIHNTCHK------LQKFRFTENNECSDAGYVNLFS NW---DNPPLHYADINSTRDMDNSNPDGPEDEPIGLASNGFRELM-AHSG---------- ------------SRLEFLDISSCRHISHEAFTEIFDGSK--------------------- ------------------QYPHMREINLSFCPVVDTQIIAGIFRSCPQLQKVVTFGCFQV EDV----VV--------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------PRGIVLIG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------APKAQDQIEQFGEVVLDYQREIEAEMSARGLGM------GR VVPVMG